thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Finding Friendships
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "Kion, I hope King Mufasa sends a sign so Rafiki can make Nita his apprentice" Fuli said. "Her skills are remarkable and shouldn't go to waste" Bunga said. "I'm sure Grandpa's going to come to his senses and send a sign soon" Kion said. "How's Marigold?" Beshte asked. "She's getting bigger everyday, Kora and Vitani have relocated to another cave within Pride Rock to have more room for Nita and Mari. Nita's an amazing big sister" Kion said. Meanwhile, Denahi and Keani had ventured to Broken Rock. They were gazing across the border into the Outlands. Suddenly a young jackal pup bounded over to them. Denahi and Kenai exchanged a glance. "What's your name?" Kenai asked. "I'm Dogo" the jackal said brightly. He ran circles around them. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Kenai, Prince of Pride Rock" Kenai said. Dogo turned to Denahi expectingly. "I'm Prince Denahi" Denahi said. "Want to play?" Dogo asked. Kenai and Denahi nodded. They began to play Baobab Ball. Meanwhile Kion had asked Ono to fly up and scout for trouble. "What'd you see Ono?" Kion asked. "I saw Twiga playing with Sitka, Timon and Pumbaa were sunbathing at the Water Hole, your nephews were playing Baobab Ball with a jackal" Ono reported. Kion and Fuli exchanged a startled glance. "Where are my nephews?" Kion asked. "They're at Broken Rock" Ono answered. Kion turned to his team. "Come on, Lion Guard." He said. They raced towards Broken Rock. Meanwhile, Sarafina was spending time with Nita and Mari at Pride Rock. She was telling them about Ahadi. Marigold was curled up in her paws while Nita rested beside her. "Nona, I wish I could be as brave as Grandma Uru someday" Nita said. "I'm sure you'll make us proud, Nita" Sarafina said warmly. "Yeh-Yeh and Grandma Uru were wonderful rulers, they passed that down to Grandpa and Nai Nai" Nita said. "Mufasa and Sarabi passed it down to Simba and Nala" Sarafina added. "Nona, how long have you known Nai Nai?" Nita asked. Sarafina's expression softened. "I've known Sarabi since we were cubs" she answered. Suddenly, Marigold mewled and grasped Sarafina's paw. "I think it's time we take Mari inside" Sarafina said. Nita nodded. Sarafina grasped Mari's scruff and stood up. She led Nita inside the den. Meanwhile, Kion and his friends had made it to Broken Rock and were examining Kenai and Denahi. "When do we intervene Kion?" Bunga asked. Kion exchanged a glance with Fuli. "Now" he said. Slowly, they crept forward. When they had reached Denahi and Kenai, Kion stood up and made his way over to them. "Hi guys." He said brightly. Denahi glanced up. "Hi Kion" he said. "Who's this?" Fuli asked. "Um... I'm Dogo. And you guys must be the Lion Guard! You're the coolest!" Dogo said excitingly. Kion and Beshte exchanged a glance. "Thanks, I think it's time I bring you home Dogo" Kion said. He bade goodbye to his friends and beckoned to Dogo. As Kion led Dogo back towards Broken Rock, he kept a sharp eye out for Janja. Dogo's expression brightened. "There's my older sister, Tamara." He said. Kion chuckled. "Goodbye" he said. Dogo raced off. As Kion turned around, he found himself facing Janja. "Dunno why you're in the Outlands, Kion, but it's the last thing you're gonna do." Janja said. Kion rolled his eyes. "I can't believe Jasiri's related to him" he muttered. Janja cackled as he approached Kion. Suddenly Kion heard Kovu's familiar roar. He watched as Kovu leapt past him and flung Janja away. "If you ever come near Kion again." He growled. Janja chuckled nervously and bolted off. Kovu's expression softened as he turned to Kion. "Are you okay, Kion?" He asked. Kion nodded. He bounded forward and nuzzled Kovu's foreleg. Kovu bent down and rubbed his cheek against Kion's. "Let's go home." He said. He bent down and grasped Kion's scruff. They began to make their way back to Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics